Un despertar con resaca
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: LH "La adversidad de la vida le había comentado alguna vez que llegaría a una situación tan desopilante como esta. Pero jamás le había dicho como reaccionar. Vida, perra prostituta traicionera, ¿Qué necesidad de hacer las cosas más ricas tan pecadoramente feas? Se supone que la exquisitez de una buena bebida alcohólica no debería depender de cuan etílica es ni de donde venga."


La adversidad de la vida le había comentado alguna vez que llegaría a una situación tan desopilante como esta. Pero jamás le había dicho como reaccionar. Vida, perra prostituta traicionera, ¿Qué necesidad de hacer las cosas más ricas tan pecadoramente feas? Se supone que la exquisitez de una buena bebida alcohólica no debería depender de cuan etílica es ni de donde venga. Pero a la borrachera tampoco le incumben esos detalles sin sentido que te dejan dado vuelta en el suelo babeando, con una botella de vodka derramada cuan sangre en una película de asesinatos alrededor del cadáver, quien en este fic escrito por y para enfermas y enfermos, fanáticos compulsivos con problemas de vida y mentes que nos salvarán en caso de un apocalipsis extraterrestre, le gustó dar protagonismo.  
Martín Hernández, pendejo que gasta en botellas caras su dinero ganado en las mesadas que aun a los 20 años le sigue reclamando a sus padres por culpa de la influencia estadounidense en su televisión, y causa también de los golpes que se pegó por pelotudo cuando era niño, yace ahora mismo en el suelo con un ojo cerrado y el otro vibrando a causa de la epilepsia que no termina de comenzar en el rubio que, aparentemente, es sano; ese no es el mayor problema, no cuando le hormiguea el brazo por tenerlo debajo de otro cuerpo de dudosa procedencia y de DNI no identificado por ser muy probablemente un inmigrante ilegal. Siente que pronto tendrán que amputarle ese pobre miembro que tanto necesita para seguir agarrando su preciada cerveza, pero más le preocupa quedarse sin su derecha manuela que complace todas sus noches sus insomnios producidos por tanta pantalla de televisión y videojuegos piratas que poco a poco le contagian su radioactividad.  
Se ayuda con el brazo izquierdo, empujando a quien quiera que sea que estaba sobre su otro pobre bracito, ahora pálido por la falta de sangre y el alcohol en exceso que recorre sus venas. Oh, Daniel, pobre alma que rodó por el mismo suelo embadurnado de vodka barato del chino de a la vuelta. Pero no tan desgraciado como la alfombra de Sebastián donde éste mismo está derramado y desechado, causando en el rubio tantas ganas de vomitar como de lanzarse a chupar el piso.  
La resaca de madrugada le causaba un martilleo en la cabeza, de esos martillos de jueces que hacen ruido de patito de plástico para bañera de bebé. Se puso de pie, consecuentemente cayendo de culo. Esperaba mojárselo por culpa del líquido pero en vez de ellos escuchó un quejido.  
-¿Sebas?  
-No, tu abuela en pelotas.  
-¿Abuela?  
-Martín, ¿Cuánto tomaste?  
-Que te importa, abuela –se volvió a levantar, deleitándonos con la danza del "estoy borracho y no sé qué está pasando", combinado con el de "tengo unas ganas terribles de mear".  
Había cosas en el suelo, objetos fácilmente clasificables como prohibidos en una noche de borrachera.  
Entre esas cosas que no pueden estar al alcance de un ebrio, por ejemplo, se podrían contar los celulares: nunca faltan esas llamadas donde uno telefonea hasta al perro para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento y decirle que por favor, por favor, lo perdone de haberlo hecho correr una pelota que nunca tiró y pisarle la cola sin querer alguna vez.  
Sin embargo, no había un celular ni ningún coso tecnológico que sirva para enviar mensaje, brindando otro ejemplo, una nueva e innovadora manzana.  
Había otros... objetos.  
Revistas pornográficas de aproximadamente los años 80' y mangas hentai usados y re-usados, más botellas, comida chatarra, alguno que otro consolador tan predispuesto a dar placer como a hacer saltar los tapones de la electricidad. No era buena señal. No sin minas cerca.  
Solo estaban él, Daniel y Sebastián.  
Se percató de un pedazo de pizza ninja pegado a su jean abierto de forma, según su opinión y la de nadie más, sensualmente. Se la despegó de la tela desteñida mientras arrugaba la nariz y se preguntaba si serviría de desayuno o lo mandaría directo a un viaje en ambulancia.  
Dejó el misterio digno de Sherlock Holmes en el sillón color verde moco (ojo, sépase que es de diseño) y se dejó caer entre los almohadones a juego, haciendo un esfuerzo galaxial por estirar el pie para poder despertar a sus amigos de aquella hermosa manera.  
Y Daniel se vio terriblemente agradecido del aroma que invadió sus sentidos. Bueno, no de forma literal.  
-¡Martín, dejá de tocarme la cara con el pie!  
Una sarta de palabras no aceptadas por la Real Academia Española, de esas marginadas socialmente pero tan populares, se volcaron de la boca del paraguayo en dirección a Martín, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.  
-¿Qué pasó anoche?  
-¿Hace falta preguntar? –Sebastián ni siquiera abrió los ojos para contestarle, tirado como un muerto parlante.  
-Sería lindo saber si tengo que ir al hospital a consultar por si tengo sida... aunque probablemente esa debería ser su preocupación, claro...  
-¿Vos decís que nosotros...? –Daniel intentó reincorporarse pero cayó en seco sobre el vodka.  
-¿Qué digo qué?  
-¿Eh?  
-Manga de borrachos. –Se quejó el de anteojos, quien curiosamente, le hablaba a algo que no estaba ahí.  
Pero bueno. Si el uruguayo quiere creer que ese conejo con forma de esponja rosada está ahí, ¿Le vas a discutir lo contrario? No, señor.  
Martín negó con la cabeza. Se levantó, volviendo a balancearse como si hubiera reencarnado en una hamaca un día de viento y tormenta, con rayitos eléctricos y todo.  
Se rascó el culo, algo le molestaba. Terminó por bajarse los pantalones, sin extrañarse por el hecho de que sus bóxers de tréboles de cuatro hojas no estuvieran ahí, sino colgado en el balcón del departamento de paga atrasada... sí, factura no pagada desde hace casi dos años. Citaciones del juzgado se cuentan aparte.  
Encontró un papel, nada fino. Se parecía más a una nota de recordatorio, de esas que uno necesita cuando siente que día a día se enfrenta un laberinto de alzhéimer sin salida, con la cabeza en cualquier otra mierda.  
TUS PRIMOS ESTUVIERON AQUÍ.  
Eso decía la nota. Hasta estaba firmada.  
El argentino tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había sucedido.  
-Te odio, Vodka. –Sentenció.  
Pero la venganza se acerca.  
Martín rió psicóticamente hasta atragantarse con su propia saliva y decidió dejar su guerra subespacial para otro día, llevándose el pedazo de pizza ninja a su boca con desánimos y dolor de trasero.  
Nunca más, vodka, nunca más.


End file.
